


【豆浆】夜有所梦

by Yoon_233



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon_233/pseuds/Yoon_233
Summary: 甜豆浆，ooc，一发完结
Relationships: Song Minho/Kang Seungyoon, minyoon, 豆浆 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	【豆浆】夜有所梦

**Author's Note:**

> 甜豆浆，ooc，一发完结

01

宋旻浩是听过姜昇润喊过“欧巴”的，而且还是用方言喊的，他那边的人豪气直爽，不像首尔妹子那么撒娇甜蜜，因此一声粗犷的“欧巴呀”冷不丁将他手里的游戏手柄吓得甩了出去。

姜昇润正在对着同居室友李昇勋撒娇，姑且算是吧，加上坐在一边儿看他俩玩儿的大哥金秦禹，三人刚才打了个赌，赌刚出房门的Johnny是会先抬右脚还是会先抬左脚，小公主被零食袋子的声响唤出来，三人紧盯着它的脚，显而易见先抬了左脚，伴随着姜昇润的哀嚎，猫儿被他拉进怀里狠狠摸了一把，“Johnny呀，因为你，叔叔要喊人欧巴啦！”

喊的人百般酝酿之下才有了开头的那幕，听的人倒是狂拍膝盖，“哎哎我的心啊……”起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，嫌弃的很。

“哥你非要选的哈哈哈——”

熟悉的杠铃笑声传过来，姜昇润笑得没心没肺，宋旻浩叹口气，重新捡起来手柄，电视上操纵着的角色早已game over。

宋旻浩抬眼看了不远处笑闹成一团的三人，今天是好不容易才有的休息日，可大家谁都没有出去的想法，一大早开门就看到拎着一大堆零食进来的狗房二人，姜昇润笑眯眯地跟他打招呼，“hi，mino~”

“hi yoon——”

“心情不好？”

宋旻浩摇摇头，给两人让了道进门，“你们来的不是很巧，今天秦禹哥很早就出门了。”

“哎？”

一来就跑向厨房的李昇勋，一边听着他们讲话一边将手里的新鲜食材放进冰箱里，随后又看向略显失望的弟弟，“我就说吧，他可能会不在。”

“哦，不是什么大事，哥说一会儿就回来，你们找他有事就在这儿等会儿吧。”

“其实也没什么，我们俩在上面无聊，就来找你们玩啦。”

宋旻浩点点头，“我还没睡醒，先睡会儿哦，你们自便~”

两人习惯了早起的宋旻浩心情会down到底这件事，况且前一天晚上嗨完校庆也就他有精力再开直播跟粉丝们见面，当时姜昇润看的昏昏欲睡，打着哈欠给他的频道点了几颗心就睡了过去。

“咔哒”一声，房间门被关上，宋旻浩这会儿反而清醒了点，鼻子嗅一嗅，房间里还有那股味道，没吃早餐的胃突然反抗，恶心感翻涌，一个没忍住干呕起来。

正是年轻气盛的时候，二十几岁的小伙子不做梦说不过去，可大早上梦到队友躺在自己身下也太刺激了，宋旻浩一睁眼摸了下裤子感受到湿意，心凉了半截。

这个梦太奇怪了。

他认命地捂住了脸，爬起来洗了裤子，一个人坐在卫生间里发愣到天亮，直到室友金秦禹起来洗漱，一进门发现他直愣愣地盯着洗衣机，将他唤回现实。

“旻浩啊，怎么坐在这里。”

“秦禹哥。”

一开口带着哭腔倒把金秦禹吓了一跳，“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”

宋旻浩过了好一会儿才点点头，金秦禹不知道怎么安慰，只好拍拍他的肩膀，“没事，现在你已经醒了。”一直到天亮透，金秦禹看着他洗漱完坐在客厅发呆，想着早上还是弄点热的给他吃一吃，翻看了一下家里居然除了零食什么都没，不过自己煮的东西旻浩未必能吃，本来人就精神恍惚别再因为自己的手艺搞得胃痛才好，于是拿着钱包准备下楼，一边穿鞋一边不忘嘱咐他：“我去楼下买早餐哦，等下出来吃。”

宋旻浩也没听到他讲什么，只知道他要出门，习惯性地回了一句注意安全，随后关门声从玄关处传来，屋子里只剩下自己，内心那股声音突然变大了起来。

一个早上的“为什么”与“怎么会这样”充斥了大脑，宋旻浩被闹得难受，坐也不是躺也不是，自然忽略了手机上来自亲故姜昇润询问他今天是否要出门的消息，等到狗房二人上来时，他的头更疼了。

02

今天的宋旻浩不对劲。

一进猫房的姜昇润明显感觉到了，可对方只说没睡醒将他噎了回去，强按住了自己的好奇心，目光老是不自觉就往他的房间看，可惜房间门一直关着，姜昇润只好哄着屋子里的三只猫，由着它们随意踩着自己的腿或者胸脯睡在自己周围。

金秦禹买完早餐回来就先去了一趟楼上，输了密码进门喊了一圈也没人应，就又拎着四人份的早餐下了楼，一开门里面的三猫两人都往自己这边看，把他逗笑了：“刚还上楼找你们呢，没想到你们先来了。”

房间里躺着的宋旻浩转了个身，手机被他不小心踢下床，缓慢下床捡起来一看，姜昇润的消息已是两小时前，心里暗叫一声不好，以前他就被抱怨过说好歹回一下消息，不过这会儿也晚了，不知不觉嘟起嘴：不好意思啦昇润，我真的没看到……

“旻浩啊，起来吃完早餐再睡？”

金秦禹敲了敲他的门，好一会儿里面才传来回应：“好的哥。”

四人终于聚到一起吃了顿丰盛的早餐，平常吵闹的忙内line今天却很安静，李昇勋与金秦禹对视一眼，一下子就明白了现在的状况。

旻浩怎么了？

做噩梦了。

昇润心情不好？

可能又是哪个朋友没回他消息。

两人凑一起交流起养育心得，年纪轻轻忽然生出小儿难养的感慨，两个弟弟浑然不知，一个逗猫一个在玩单机游戏，玩了没一阵宋旻浩说累了就又回了房，姜昇润在大厅转了几圈像是下了什么决心，没一会儿也跟着去了他的房里。

李昇勋眼皮狂跳，他一下子抓紧了身旁金秦禹的手，“哥，哥，哥！”

“昇勋你怎么了？”

“我眼皮跳的厉害，感觉有什么大事要发生！”

金秦禹跟着严肃起来，李昇勋的预感一向很准，幸好今天是休息日不用出去跑行程，大家现在还没有发sns消息也没说话出错的问题，想到这里他松了口气，安抚性地摸了摸李昇勋的手，“没事没事，既来之则安之。”

03

姜昇润跟着进来房间是宋旻浩没想到的。

两人前后脚，宋旻浩忙开了自己房间的窗户透气，他偷偷闻了闻房间里的味道，鼻子依然塞住什么也闻不到，这会儿忽然埋怨起来，这该死的鼻炎。

“旻浩，你为什么不回我消息，我看到你已读了。”

“……刚才才看到的，先前我在睡觉啊。”

又来了，这种感觉。

姜昇润叹口气，眼前的人却像做错事了一样低着头站在自己眼前，他忍不住笑：“我又没怪你，现在你这是在跟我认错？”

宋旻浩回过神来，心里却道，是啊我是认错，你要是知道我早上梦里的内容，你会更生气。

“我没生气的。”

梦里的人此刻就躺在自己的床上，侧过身来懒懒地看着自己，“旻浩啊对不起，你这床好像挺软……我有点困了。”

宋旻浩怎么也想不到，姜昇润居然真在自己床上睡着了，他在床边站也不是坐也不是，心脏砰砰直跳，在这安静的房内盖过其余声响。

握紧的手松开又捏紧，几经挣扎之下，宋旻浩决定屈服，悄悄爬上床，往他那边靠了靠，迷糊中似乎感到有人上来，姜昇润往里了一点给他留了睡的地方。

姜昇润睡觉很乖。

这还是他从金秦禹嘴里知道的，在他还没来这个公司以前，金秦禹跟姜昇润住了很长一段时间，因此一开始四个人里姜昇润其实最亲近这个大哥。

直到他和姜昇润真正成为无话不谈的亲故以后，他才有幸得见金秦禹口中姜昇润很乖的睡颜，就像现在，姜昇润自觉靠上来，双手挽上自己的腰，再过一会儿可能腿也会缠上来，所谓的乖也就是脸上表情而已，像没长大的小孩儿，梦里可能吃到了什么好吃的，不停咂嘴。

再度醒来时太阳已经晒到他俩身上，姜昇润醒了想抬手揉揉眼睛却发现自己手脚都被宋旻浩的束缚着，这人面向自己睡的正香，双手搂着自己一只脚压着他的腿，姜昇润脸有些热，尤其是亲故的呼吸近到能喷到自己的脖颈，他的脸更热了。

“旻浩，旻浩，醒醒。”

轻轻拍了拍他的脸，对方睁了眼看他，喃喃自语道：“Johnny乖，再一会儿阿爸就起来给你放饭……”

不知道是早安吻还是午安吻就这么落了下来，还是吻在他的嘴角，姜昇润清晰地闻到来自对方常用的那支润唇膏的味道，以及他身上跟自己一样的洗衣液香味，脑袋嗡的一下炸开，脸上热度烫的惊人，一下子推开身旁人慌张地出了门去。

宋旻浩被推开时是懵的。

好一会儿他才意识到自己睡迷糊干的蠢事，可对方的软呼唇瓣却让他意犹未尽，嗯，应该再多亲几口，亲嘴角算怎么回事？

一点儿都没有做了坏事的自觉。

房门被打开时李昇勋正在厨房看着金秦禹搅和汤锅，姜昇润一边喊着疯了吧一边往水池走去，打开水龙头拿冷水浇了自己一头一脸，把一旁的哥哥们吓了一跳。

“姜昇润你才是疯了吧，突然这样，也不怕感冒？”

李昇勋赶紧拿来干毛巾扔到他头上，“你是知道我们在做汤吗？倒也不必如此。”

“没……对不起啊，哥。”

忙内怂怂地道歉。

“你俩不是又吵架了吧？”

“没有吵架。”

忙内乖乖擦干身上的冷水，只回了这一句就不讲话了，听到声音过来的Johnny小公主正好被他抓住，也不管小猫情不情愿就是一通乱揉。

Johnny啊，父债女还吧，哼。

姜昇润抱着小公主，头埋进了它的皮毛里，狠吸一口，啊…有猫真好。

04

正如忙内所说没有吵架，但哥line还是觉得这俩人相处有点微妙，一句话接一句话不接，被逗的那位见回不了嘴索性闭嘴不讲了。

宋旻浩最近意外的活跃，不仅跟他们侃侃而谈，还老是往忙内那边凑，倒是平常带动气氛的忙内这两天很沉默，任由宋旻浩摆布，当然也有闹过火的时候，姜昇润不得不虎着脸看他，但没一会儿又被逗笑，连队长身份带来的最后威严也没了。

怎么说，就好像士兵失掉了唯一的护身盔甲，现在只等敌人手中的刀落下。

“欧巴，旻浩欧巴…”

“唉——”

梦里的小队长趴在他耳边一遍遍地喊着他的名字，一声叹息过后，随之而来的是大脑空白，宋旻浩摸着这星期第三条干净内裤欲哭无泪，怎么就这么放在心上呢……

“志勋我问你个事……”

考虑很久，最终宋旻浩将十年知己表志勋约出来见面，两人喝的微熏时，他缓缓开口，对方知道他这是要讲心事了，集中了注意力倾听。

“老是梦到队友怎么办？”

表志勋喝了口酒差点呛到，“梦到也没什么，日有所思夜有所梦，况且你们又天天见面。”

“不是…不是普通的梦。”宋旻浩捂住了脸，“是……”

“春梦？”

表志勋的话刚一出口就被对面的人捂住了嘴，宋旻浩看了一眼四周，还好他说话声音小，大家都在专注自己的聚会喝酒喝的飞起，没人注意到这边的动静。

“是谁？”表志勋惊讶极了，“OMG，你喜欢他吗？还是就是一时冲动？”

“我这个星期梦到他三次。”

“……你精力可真好……”

除了这个感慨表志勋也没什么可说，亲故喜欢上队友算是棘手，但凡宋旻浩喜欢的人是个女孩子他还能给点意见说一句恭喜，这特么是个男的还是队友，唉。

一首凉凉送给这位失意的朋友。

“所以是谁啊？秦禹哥？昇勋哥？还是昇润？”

三位队友的名字一一点过去，听到姜昇润的名字宋旻浩身形一震，表志勋心下了然，拍拍他的肩膀，“你的眼光不错。”

姜昇润他见过几面，为人爽朗容易亲近，礼数周到人也贴心，与他合作过的朋友都夸他人好。

“上次与他一起午睡我睡懵了把他当成了Johnny，然后亲了他……”

“等会儿，你跟他一起睡觉？”表志勋不可置信。

“重点不是这个，是我亲了他啊，现在他不理我了，怎么办……”

“……哈。”表志勋哭笑不得，“傻小子枉你自称情场高手，在这之前你为什么不想想他怎么愿意跟你睡同一张床？”

“睡同一张床怎么了，秦禹哥以前也跟他一起睡过啊……”宋旻浩不服气道，“我又不是唯一一个！”

“！”表志勋捂住胸口，“OMG你们宿舍这么——”

“闭嘴啦你，只是睡同一张床而已，你想哪儿去了。”

想想平日里的点滴相处，宋旻浩后知后觉的有些气闷，姜昇润这人根本就是一碗水端平，对谁都好看不出来有什么区别，可他现在要的就是他的特别对待啊。

“他要是没意思的话你还是早点死心吧，说出来也是彼此为难，虽然我是很想为你应援啦……”

聚会的最后宋旻浩在醉意朦胧中听到表志勋这样说，他跟着点点头，眼泪不自觉就下来了，也不知道是谁托着自己，他不想管，失恋失恋这还没恋就灭了，他很难受。

姜昇润给宋旻浩打了第十个电话，无人接听。

他这回真的很来火，晚上最后一个电台行程结束，人刚跟staff们告别完转头就没了影，跟经纪人哥说了一句去见朋友，这都凌晨两点了还不回家。

第十四个电话谢天谢地终于有人接听，姜昇润压抑着情绪低声问他：“旻浩你在哪儿，什么时候回来？”

“不好意思，是昇润吧？我是表志勋，旻浩喝的太醉了，我喊了出租送他回去，现在在楼下，你能来接他一下吗？”

“麻烦你了志勋哥，我马上下来！”

挂了电话姜昇润立即下床，随手套了件衣服就匆忙出门，到了楼下表志勋将还哭着的宋旻浩交到他手里，见他不稳还好心地帮忙一起架着宋旻浩上了电梯。

“旻浩他心情不好，今天喝的有点多，你多担待点儿。”临走之前表志勋不放心地叮嘱他，“今晚就麻烦你了。”

“他能平安回来就好了，志勋哥谢谢你，路上注意安全。”

表志勋笑了笑，“嗯，知道了，谢谢你。”

坐在车里的表志勋想了一下刚才姜昇润的种种表现，嘴角不停上扬，“什么呀，这不是两情相悦吗？”

05

醉鬼是很重的，而且不讲理。

姜昇润拖他上来搞了一身汗，本来想将他丢宿舍门口就不管了，但想想这么晚了再去打扰秦禹哥不太厚道，于是将宋旻浩带回了狗房宿舍。

幸好宋旻浩还算有点良心，直到洗完澡回到他的房间也没闹出多大动静，姜昇润累的很，安置好醉鬼也跟着躺了上去。

睡意朦胧时偏偏这会儿安静的人却闹腾起来，抱着他嘤嘤嘤小声抽泣，姜昇润一个头两个大，拧开了床头灯，宋旻浩抱着他窝在怀里哭的像个小媳妇，原本想训斥的心忽然化成水，转而柔声安抚他：“旻浩啊。”

一边摸着他的头一边喊他的名字，谁成想宋旻浩哭的更厉害，姜昇润摸不着头脑，“怎么了？”

“我，我失恋了。”

姜昇润心里咯噔一下，脑海里迅速搜索着关键词，问题是宋旻浩从来没跟他说过最近有什么喜欢的人，也没见他去见除了朋友以外的女生，这怎么不声不响就失恋了呢。

“嗯？怎么失恋了？”

但你不能跟醉鬼讲道理，姜昇润只好耐着性子继续询问。

“他不喜欢我。”

“哦。”

“他对我跟对别人一样，我也就是他一群朋友里的普通朋友。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“志勋说让我不要跟他说了，免得大家都难做。”

“嗯？”志勋哥说的对。

“可我还是好喜欢他，希望他能特别对待我。”

“唉。”可怜的孩子。

“呜呜呜呜我真的好喜欢昇润啊。”

最后一句是宋旻浩哭着讲出来的，听到的姜昇润直接懵掉，抚摸着他头发的手忽然停住，姜昇润又小声问了一遍，“你说什么？”

又被他抓住了，这个醉鬼身上满是他沐浴露的味道，穿着他的衣服睡着他的床，现在居然……按着他kiss，吻着他的唇。

“你……呜呜呜！”

话语被堵在嘴里，姜昇润试图挣开，但宋旻浩的力气大的惊人，一手捧住他的脸，一手捏紧了他要推开自己的手，慢慢的姜昇润也不挣扎了，抓着他的那只手很紧，手腕上明早起来应该会有淤青吧。

“我喜欢你，姜昇润。”重新停下来，宋旻浩红着眼看他，“喜欢到想一口吞了你，可又好舍不得，只好放在这里。”

心脏跳动的声音原来是这样大的吗。

姜昇润迷茫了，他的手被宋旻浩抓去按在对方胸口，从那里传来的脉动，扑通扑通扑通，不仅透过身体传过来，甚至觉得这一刻自己就在那颗小小的心脏里。

宋旻浩没有继续下去，约摸是折腾累了，好像生怕自己跑了一样，双手紧紧抱着他不肯松开，姜昇润头一回觉得在这寒冷的冬夜里热的冒汗。

喜欢吗……

姜昇润这会儿才有时间回想这一切，怀里的人已经睡着，头枕在自己肩头，还不住地往自己脖颈那边蹭，他怕宋旻浩口鼻被捂住窒息，只好隔段时间就将人推开点，但没一会儿他又蹭过来。

“小孩子嘛你。”

实在是忍不住，姜昇润上手捏了宋旻浩鼓着的脸蛋，异常好摸，自己胸口那块也因为这样的场景而感到温暖，平常冰冷的双脚这会儿也暖烘烘的，他跟着往被子里缩了缩，转身回抱怀里睡着的人。

“好吧，那我也喜欢你呀。”

06

喜欢宋旻浩是件很容易的事。

李昇勋是被隔壁宋旻浩的尖叫声给喊醒的，他打着哈欠下意识就想往楼下跑，刚出房门又觉得不对，这声音分明来自姜昇润的房间啊？

“你们没事吧？”

敲了敲隔壁房间的门，里面两人安静一阵，随后姜昇润的声音弱弱传来，“没事。”

“那就好，不要再闹了，我还要继续睡。”

“对不起，昇勋哥。”

两位忙内乖乖道歉，李昇勋也没细想这俩人为何会睡在一起又是怎么在同一房间，他是真的很困，打着哈欠回了房间躺下补眠。

怎么说呢，反正这俩小子睡一起又不是一天两天了。

房间里的宋旻浩不知所措，他的最后记忆是靠在发小表志勋身上号啕大哭，怎么一觉醒来躺在姜昇润床上。

“你醒了？”

姜昇润揉揉眼睛，他还很困，好不容易睁开眼又闭上了，习惯性地靠在宋旻浩怀里，双手抱着他的腰，“再睡会儿吧，你昨晚很晚回来的。”

宋旻浩歪着头回忆着昨天晚上的事，断断续续想起自己怎么回来的，又是怎么折腾姜昇润，眼睛往下看，他的右手手腕果真起了一圈痕迹，是他昨晚不知轻重捏的。

“疼吗。”他轻轻握住那只手，“对不起，昇润。”

“不疼，你力气好大，我没挣脱。”姜昇润奶声奶气地回他，“下次可不能这么大力了哦。”

“好。”

宋旻浩低下头来冲他微笑，捉着他的手腕在上头留下一个轻柔的吻，“昇润呀。”

“嗯？”

“我好喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

你看，喜欢宋旻浩真的是件很容易的事，他拿你当作无价之宝，摔不得碰不得，一点磕碰就叫他心疼。

07

又是久违的四人一起的午餐，金秦禹戳了戳一旁没睡醒的李昇勋让他去喊还在睡的两个弟弟起来吃饭，李昇勋点点头刚想起身去喊人，没想到两个弟弟已经出了房门。

宋旻浩与姜昇润手牵手，像小朋友一样一蹦一跳地过来，到了餐桌前姜昇润又嫌弃太肉麻，手立马甩掉，跑去哥哥们身边，宋旻浩倒是不介意，笑眯眯地看着远去的人。

甩掉又怎样呢。

他看了一眼自己左手上的戒指，吹了个口哨。

反正你是我的了，跑也跑不掉。


End file.
